Vengeance
by Lorency
Summary: “NO,” Andrew Carter, once known as Xander Harris, made a frustrated moan. “What is it with you Vengeance Demons that makes you unable to take no for an answer?" Hogan's Heroes/Buffy the vampire slayer


DISCLAIMER: Hogan's Heroes isn't mine

DISCLAIMER: Hogan's Heroes isn't mine. Buffy the vampire slayer isn't mine. Carter and Xander act a bit similar sometimes; I just got the idea that maybe Carter really was Xander. And bam, a plot bunny attacked.

Colonel Hogan watched in worry as Sgt Andrew Carter's face flickered with irritation at the Gestapo Major that was talking to him. Hogan never got a chance to figure out what the Gestapo officer wanted with Carter before he grabbed him, ordered Colonel Klink and the guards to make sure that the prisoners would stay out of hearing range and positioned himself with Carter far away from listening ears, but not watching eyes.

Please behave Carter, Hogan thought pleadingly when the Gestapo Major slapped the young man, once again, this time hard enough to make his lip start bleeding.

"No, I don't want to wish vengeance upon anyone in this camp or the people that shot me down or the demons that used a spell to send me though time to get revenge." He said exasperated before glaring furiously at the Gestapo Major. "And I don't want to go back to my own time. I'm needed here at Stalag 13; I have friends that appreciate me for who I am. I'm staying right here."

The Gestapo Major sighed disappointed; looking at, what he thought was a foolish young man.

"Are you certain? This will not be offered again, I advice you to think this through carefully." He added, hoping that the mortal boy would take his advice.

"NO," Andrew Carter, once known as Xander Harris, made a frustrated moan. "What is it with you Vengeance Demons that makes you unable to take no for an answer?"

The Gestapo Major opened his mouth to answer but got interrupted.

"Never mind, I really don't care." Xander sighed and rubbed his eyebrows, trying to ease the splitting headache that he'd gotten from all the slaps. "My answer is still no, can you please get out of here now? I have enough trouble as it is, without a freaking Vengeance Demon posing as a Gestapo Major waltzing in here just to talk to me!"

"Very well, you are a fool for declining my proposal." The Gestapo Major changed back to his superior tone of voice and looked irritated. "I was wrong; you are too stupid to know anything about the Underground, sabotage and Papa Bear." He gave Xander a small stiff nod before walking away arrogantly.

Xander relaxed, and smiled when Colonel Hogan was the first to reach him as soon as the Gestapo disappeared, the others not far after.

"Carter," The Colonel looked at him in worry. "Are you okay? What did he want?"

"I was worried about you Andrew; you looked like you were going to attack that bloody Kraut." Newkirk clasped his shoulder in concern.

"He hit you," LeBeau started to mutter curses in French, shaking his head as he took Xander's hand, pressing it against the piece of cloth that now covered his bleeding lip.

"Let me out of the Camp tonight Colonel, I'll find out where he's stationed." Olsen looked at his leader, daring him to disagree with the suggestion.

"You do that and I'll radio to London to bomb the place," Kinch promised and both of them exchanged an understanding look.

Xander couldn't help it, the relief of having the Vengeance demon gone and the look on his Commanding officer's face when he turned to his friends to scowl them like a father for not being patient enough to wait for answer cracked him up and he broke down laughing.

They all took it as a sign of shock, and grabbed his arms gently, steering him towards the barrack, trying to calm him down, as he kept on laughing.

Yeah, he may be a fool, but he was a fool with very loyal friends.

Friends that were preparing to go on a hunt for a Gestapo Major that was really a Vengeance Demon.

He laughed even harder, tears running down his cheeks as he wondered what his friends would say if he told them that Colonel Klink was a half demon from a relatively peaceful demon race?

Hogan watched his demolition expert laugh so hard that he was crying. He frowned worriedly, exchanging a look with the others. Poor Carter was all worked up about this interrogation. What had the Gestapo Major asked to make him react like this?

The leader swore that he would find out and extract vengeance upon the man.

FIN


End file.
